The Future Is Watching Us
by Levichou
Summary: "Mi vida cambio hasta el día que te encontré" Ese era el dicho de Makoto Tachibana justo después de haber encontrado a Haruka; un tritón (sirena macho) quien se ha encariñado con este chico amable y bondadoso de cabellos castaños. ¡Actualización!: Cap.3
1. Día 1

**Ehhhhhh…. Holi:) (Sé que n tengo perdón por el momento pero, les tengo otra cosita:))  
No tenía mucho que hacer en estos días así que, quise hacer un pequeño fic para calmar mis instintos fangirls.  
Espero les guste y les comento que **_**'YAPBNFM´**_** y **_**'Casanova'**_** están en un pequeño hiatus. Volverán próximamente, se los prometo. (Más abajo explico con más detalle)**

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

**NOTA:** Free!: Iwatowi Swim Club, no me pertenece.  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del ending de Free! Eternal Summer (Future Fish).  
▪ Es un fic MakoHaru (MakotoxHaruka) / En resumen, un fic YAOI (ChicoxChico)  
▪ Mer!Haru (Haru es un tritón)  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **Por el momento, ninguna; así que disfruten:)

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

— The Future is Watching Us —

Día 1: El día que te encontré.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Vivir solo, implica muchas cosas; el pagar la renta de un departamento (solo para ti), ganar el dinero de día con día trabajando (por tu cuenta y solo para ti), tener los servicios más indispensables como agua, luz y gas (pagarlos con tu dinero que ganas y que son solo para ti), pagar la colegiatura de la Universidad (ahorrando la gran mayoría del tiempo para pagar por tu cuenta tus estudios), en fin. Esa había sido la vida de Makoto Tachibana apenas unos tres meses atrás; vivía solo, se mantenía por su cuenta y bueno, lo que todo un joven adulto japonés haría cuando ya no depende de sus padres. Lo único que se le dificultaba en sus tiempos, era que después de la universidad, debía ir al trabajo de medio tiempo, donde ya llevaba un año estando ahí y con ello, había podido mantenerse.

Sin embargo, su vida donde todo lo hacía para el solo cambio, cuando sus compañeros de la Universidad le invitaron a pasar un día en la playa. La insistencia de todos sus amigos fue grande, tanto, que tuvo que pedir un solo día en el trabajo para ello. Y si, le dieron el día.  
Lo malo de todo esto, es que no estaba tan acostumbrado a pedir días libres pero, debía disfrutarlo, aunque sea una sola vez que lo hiciera por su cuenta; otro asunto fuera si su jefa le hubiese dicho que podía tomarse el día. Se hubiera sentido más tranquilo si así hubiese sido.

En fin, ya estaba en la playa con sus amigos, así que no arruinaría nada.  
Todo había estado de maravilla y se sentía muy bien; olvidándose de sus preocupaciones como las tareas escolares y las obligaciones del trabajo. Ese día, había sido el mejor de todos, después de tanto tiempo.  
Cuando fue hora de que cada uno fuera a retirarse a sus respectivos hogares, Makoto pidió el quedarse un rato más en la playa. Uno de sus amigos, quien lo había traído ahí, le indico que estaría esperándole en el auto y que no tardara. Él dijo que si, que estaría ahí en diez minutos sin falta.

Contemplo entonces el gran azul, observando que ya la luz del sol estaba por despedirse para dejar entrar al obscuro cielo de la noche. Aspiró el aroma proveniente del lugar, sonriendo de forma tranquila ante esto. No había nada más agradable, que sentir el aroma de la brisa marina. Bueno, un día como este, debía ser recordado, así que, tomando su teléfono celular, se dedicó a tomarle una foto a todo el panorama para guardarla como recuerdo, puesto que quizá en un tiempo, no tendría la oportunidad de ir de nueva cuenta a ese lugar.  
No obstante, su momento último momento de tranquilidad fue interrumpido por una extraña aparición en su fotografía. Mientras enfocaba la cámara del teléfono en el lugar, a lo lejos, noto algo sumamente raro; una enorme bolsa de basura color negro, obstruía a la vista tan hermosa de su foto. Bufando con cierta molestia y, como todo buen ciudadano que era, fue hasta donde estaba la bolsa de basura, para llevarla hacia uno de los basureros. Al momento de cargar esta misma, noto que pesaba bastante pero, Makoto no era un chico tan débil, así que, logro llevarla a donde pertenecía. Y en cuanto la dejó abajo, su sorpresa se hizo más grande cuando pudo ver que la bolsa se movía. Eso le había tomado desprevenido, haciendo que se asustase.  
Su mente divagó por muchas cosas: O había un animal ahí dentro, o lo peor, había un ser humano adentro. Entonces, sin pensarlo mucho, rompió la bolsa y, fue ahí donde su vida cambio por completo; sus ojos se encontraron con un ser acuático solo existían en los cuentos de hadas…

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

– ¡Haru, ya llegue! – Se escuchó la alegre voz de Makoto, llegando a casa.

– Llegas tarde… – Dijo otra voz desde la sala, con cierto tono de molestia. Makoto entonces, se apresuró a entrar por completo a su hogar, encontrándose primero con una piscina para niños llena de agua en la sala; de esta misma, salía una enorme cola de pescado color azul. Esta conducía a la mitad de un cuerpo humano. Pronto, Makoto contemplo la cara de la persona que ya hacia consigo.

– ¿Estas molesto? – Preguntó el castaño, teniendo una suave sonrisa en sus labios, mientras dejaba sus cosas en uno de los sillones. El chico quien estaba dentro de la pequeña piscina, desvió la vista sin mucho que decir, dando a entender que si lo estaba.  
– Lo siento, tuve que atender a un cliente con un pequeño cachorro… Ah, era tan lindo… – Comentó Makoto, mientras observaba como el chico tritón seguía mirando a otro lado, como si le ignorara. – Haru, ¿me estas escuchando? – Inquirió el castaño, sentándose enfrente de la piscina.

– Tengo hambre… – Recató el chico con aletas, mientras miraba de reojo al otro.  
– Makoto, quiero caballa… –

– Ah ah, pero si comimos ayer… Y antier, y el martes… Esta semana y la pasada, hemos estado comiendo caballa, Haru… – Se quejó el de ojos esmeraldas, haciendo que el chico de cabellos azabaches se volteara a verle por completo, haciendo una especie de expresión lastimera en su rostro. Al ver aquella expresión por parte de Haruka, (el nombre que le había puesto Makoto al tritón), suspiró pesado y solo negó con la cabeza.  
– Siempre me haces ceder… – Dijo el, al momento de sonreírle y acercar una mano hacia él, para acariciar la cabeza del tritón. Haru, ante esto, volvió a desviar su vista a otro lado, dejando que un ligero carmín se hiciera presente en sus mejillas.

– Mnh… – Simplemente atinó a murmurar el azabache, moviendo su cuerpo hacia el lado de la ventana y darle la espalda al castaño. Makoto, simplemente siguió sonriendo y se levantó enseguida a la cocina, a preparar la caballa para su "amigo" acuático.

Cuando Makoto se fue, Haru volvió su cuerpo hasta poder seguir con la vista al castaño. Sus orbes azules, no dejaban de mirar en ningún instante al joven. No entendía el cómo había acabado en una casa humana, estaba muy seguro y convencido de sí mismo, lo agradecido que estaba con Makoto por ayudarle ese día, donde fue encontrado dentro de aquella bolsa de basura. Recordaba mucho la primera vez que vio a Makoto; se miraba sorprendido a toda costa. Él estaba asustado, porque había sido la primera vez que había visto un humano tan de cerca. Sin embargo, su miedo se hizo nulo cuando una enorme sonrisa en la cara del castaño se hizo presente, empezando a emocionarse por verle. También se acordaba, de las miles y miles de cosas que Makoto dijo ese día respecto a su raza (las sirenas). En fin, Haru se había quedado sorprendido de como el castaño le trato en el momento. Al final, hubo algo que el azabache no pudo soportar en su ser; una sonrisa cálida de los labios del otro chico, le hizo sentir sumamente bien, tanto, que había aceptado el quedarse con él en casa.  
Desde ese día, Haru no había querido regresar al océano, por esa razón. No había nada más le gustara del castaño, que su sonrisa; tan cálida, amable y dedicándotela con sumo amor.

– ¡Haru, ya está la caballa! – Exclamó Makoto desde la cocina. Haru simplemente se volteó de nueva cuenta, observando que el castaño se acercaba a él y le colocaba enfrente suya un plato con su platillo favorito. El moreno solamente tomo la caballa con sus dos manos y se dedicó a comer con estas mismas; no era por mala educación, si no que esa era su costumbre de comer cualquier cosa. Aunque Makoto, con anterioridad, le había explicado el cómo usar los cubiertos y los palillos, simplemente aún no se acostumbraba a usarlos. "Algún día aprenderá", decía siempre el chico de ojos esmeraldas en su mente.  
De lo poco que había conocido a este chico tritón, ya sabía bastante; sabía que Haru era muy terco y para hacerlo cambiar de opinión, o hacerlo ceder, era simplemente difícil. También, había aprendido que le incomodaba estar en esa pequeña piscina para niños (a la cual Haru le llamaba "estanque"), pero él no tenía el dinero suficiente para comprarle un lugar más grande y, a pesar de que ya le hubiese preguntado a Haru si quería regresar al océano, el de ojos azules simplemente se quedaba callado, sin decir cosa alguna.  
Si, era difícil cuidar de un tritón pero, lo disfrutaba hasta cierto punto.

Cuando se terminó la hora de la cena Makoto le avisó al chico de cabellos azabaches que iría a darse una ducha. Como siempre, Haru, al escuchar eso, siempre decía un "Quiero una ducha también", casi en un tono de voz autoritario. Y a fin de cuentas, Makoto accedía y con cuidado, llevaba a Haru en brazos hacia el baño, donde ambos se duchaban, como ya se había hecho una costumbre entre ellos.

La hora del baño había terminado y Makoto había llevado de nuevo al tritón a su pequeña piscina en la sala. Pronto, encendió el aire acondicionado a una temperatura un tanto fría; había leído que los peces (sobre todo los de agua salada), estaban mejor en agua fría que en agua caliente, por lo que todas las noches, encendía el aire y lo dejaba hasta la hora en que se levantara.  
Y eso siempre hacia relajar al tritón, haciéndolo acomodarse como podía y hasta meter todo su cuerpo dentro del agua que había en este lugar. Haru siempre dormía en una posición fetal, tomando un tanto su cola para hacer más espacio. Makoto, aparte, colocaba un poco más de agua dentro de la piscina para que el moreno estuviese aún más a gusto.  
Antes de retirarse a su habitación, el chico de cabellos castaños siempre se despedía del moreno acariciando su cabeza con una de sus manos, metiéndola en el agua y alcanzar sus cabellos.

– Descansa bien, Haru… – Y con la misma despedida de todos los días, el moreno cerraba los ojos, haciendo ver al castaño que ya se había quedado dormido.  
Makoto se alejó entonces, no sin antes volver su vista hacia la piscina y observar que Haru se hubiese quedado dormido totalmente. Cuando no miraba algún movimiento brusco, era la señal de que podía retirarse a dormir.  
Sin embargo, aun cuando Makoto se hubiese ido, Haru aún seguía despierto, pensando en muchas cosas respecto al chico que lo cuidaba; ¿no le causaba problemas? ¿Interfería mucho en su vida personal? ¿Sería un estorbo en ese departamento tan pequeño?  
Había muchas preguntas que Haru no lograba contestarse a sí mismo, sobre todo, esta: ¿Qué pensará Makoto sobre esto?  
Todas las noches, la mente del tritón divagaba entre esas preguntas que aún no habían sido contestadas, desde los primeros días que se quedó con este amable y bondadoso chico humano.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

_**¡HELLO EVERYONE!  
¡Levichou reportándose como anima en pena (¿?)!  
¿Cómo están queridas y queridos? Espero que muy bien, porque yo, ME SIENTO TRISTE…  
Las razones son estas: Se me acabó **__**Tokyo Ghoul**__**, se me acabó **__**Haikyuu!**____**Y se me acabó **__**Free!Es**__**.  
¡I FEELING SO NOTHING RIGHT NOW! **__**D,:**_

_**Anyways(¿?)… **__**Ya pronto estaré de vuelta, pero no con mis dos fics de suma importancia que debo seguir, si no con otros pequeños escritos que quiero hacer (Este fue uno de ellos).  
Bien, esta es la razón por la cual no he podido seguir con mis fics de SNK:  
**__**1.- NO HAY INSPIRACIÓN.  
**__**Ojala que con lo que hay del manga más el estreno de la OAD de **__**'ACWNR´**__** (Que todos saben que se estrena en Diciembre de este año), haya algo que me inspire de nueva cuenta. Así que, no habrá actualización por un rato (O si no es que me llega antes esto y me pongo a escribir y a publicar cuando menos lo esperen, así que, sigan pendientes :'D).  
NO LES ASEGURO MUCHO… Eso sí…  
**__**2.- ESCASES DE IDEAS.**__**  
Necesito opiniones por parte de ustedes para seguir con la historia.  
Si, sé que suelo preguntarles el que tal les parece y como veo que hay respuestas positivas, no tengo por qué preguntar lo mismo una y otra vez; pero, por esta vez, necesito su ayuda con la trama. Pueden escribirme por FB (Encuéntrenme como **__**Levichou Kurohebi**__**) y darme sus opciones o, si tienen alguna trama (ya sea de 'Casanova' o de 'YAPBNFM'), escríbanlas y con gusto las voy la leer.  
**__**3.- NUEVOS PROYECTOS EN OTROS FANDOMS.**__**  
Como ya acaban de leer, ME ENAMORE DE MERMEN!HARU.  
No saben el antojo que tenia de escribir algo de Free!, ya sea con o sin este tema del Ending de **__**'Future Fish'**__**. (Bueno, creo que ya saben que mi otra OTP es MakoHaru :'D)  
Lamento decirles que estos proyectos de otros fandoms, no van a ser igual de duraderos como los que tengo de Shingeki (Si son aceptados por ustedes y si son mucho de su agrado, puede que duren un poco más de 17 o 15 capítulos, o menos).  
Les aviso también, que se vienen aparte de este fic nuevo, uno de **__**Tokyo Ghoul**__**, **__**Haikyyu!**__**, **__**K Project**__**, **__**PSYCHO-PASS**__** y **__**Hetalia**__** (Para celebrar el regreso de las últimas tres; K Project con la película, PSYCHO-PASS con la segunda temporada y Hetalia con su nuevo título 'Hetalia World Stars'). **_

_**¡UN AVISO ESPECIAL!**__**: Habrá una colaboración con una personita muy allegada mía (Nueva en esto, por cierto. La conocerán pronto.), con un fic de **__**Katekyo Hitman Reborn**__**!  
Es una historia que se escribió hace muchos años atrás (desde que empezamos a ver el anime), con dos OC's que tenemos aún desde entonces.  
Esta historia ya está en proceso y planeamos extenderla bastante:)**_

_**¡BUENO MY DEARS!  
Ojala que al menos me entiendan un poquito y sepan que no es fácil escribir o saber cómo terminar una historia :'D  
Dispénsenme de nueva cuenta por la harta ausencia que les dejo.  
¡Nos vemos pronto y recuerden que espero sus mensajes en FB!**_


	2. Día 2

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

**NOTA:** Free!: Iwatowi Swim Club, no me pertenece.  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del ending de Free! Eternal Summer (Future Fish).  
▪ Es un fic MakoHaru (MakotoxHaruka) / En resumen, un fic YAOI (ChicoxChico)  
▪ Mer!Haru (Haru es un tritón)  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **Diabetes :'D

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

— **The Future is Watching Us **—

Día 2: Aprendiendo de ti.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

— ¡Haru, el desayuno está listo! — Avisó el chico castaño de ojos esmeraldas, al momento de ir hacia la sala, donde el chico tritón ya hacían hojeando algunos libros que Makoto tenía desde hace tiempo y que no había terminado de leer; estos tenían imágenes, por lo que el ojiazul podía mirarlo sin necesidad de leer este mismo, ya que no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo. Al ver al chico de cabellos azabaches, se acercó a ver que tenía entre manos.  
— Haru, ¿qué haces? — Preguntó curioso, parpadeando unas cuantas veces, mirando que el chico con cola de pescado ni se inmutaba a verle. Haruka se encontraba hojeando el cuento de "La Sirenita" de Hans Christian Andersen.

— Makoto, ¿cómo se llama este libro? — Preguntó el azabache, posando sus orbes azules sobre el rostro del castaño. Cuando el mencionado se acercó un tanto más, pudo ver el nombre del libro.

— Ah, es el cuento de "La Sirenita"… — Respondió el de ojos esmeraldas, sentándose a lado de la pequeña piscina de Haru y tomando el libro, para explicarle al tritón, quien se miraba muy interesado en saber más sobre ese libro.  
— Es de un autor danés y se han vendido muchas copias alrededor del mundo. Es un cuento para niños, aunque el final es muy triste. —Lo último hizo que Haru volviera a darle una mirada al libro y después, al rostro del castaño.

— ¿Final triste? — Preguntó el moreno, con un deje de curiosidad. Makoto se sorprendió en cierta forma por la gran atención que el tritón tenía hacia el libro.

— Si, uno muy triste. — Respondió y antes de decirle este mismo, tuvo una mejor idea.  
— ¿Quieres que la lea? — Inquirió el, observando que el chico tritón se acomodaba a la orilla de la piscina, cerca de donde el castaño estaba sentado. Ante esta respuesta silenciosa, Makoto decidió empezar a leer en voz alta. Se alegraba de que fuera domingo, pues no tenía clases en la universidad, ni trabajaba ese día; así no se apresuraría en leer, para que Haru pudiese disfrutar de la lectura.

A cada línea y oración que terminaba, Makoto se detenía justo en la ilustración para explicarle al moreno sobre esta misma; el castaño entendía que Haru, al ser una especie diferente a la humana, no entendería mucho (ya sea con la lectura o con las mimas imágenes), así que, debía explicarle lo más sencillo que podía, para que lo entendiese.

Mientras por otro lado, el azabache ponía atención en todo; la voz del contrario, sus expresiones, la historia, las explicaciones. Gracias a todo ello, entendía perfectamente la historia, conforme avanzaba.  
Llegó entonces, la parte de la historia donde la protagonista salvaba al príncipe. Makoto narró el momento donde la chica miraba y apreciaba al príncipe, declarando que ella estaba enamorada de ese humano. Mientras el castaño seguía leyendo, Haru enfocó su vista en él, mientras le escuchaba. En cierta forma, se sentía justo como el libro describía los sentimientos de la sirena del cuento. Incluso, comenzaba a pensar que le había ocurrido justo lo mismo que el cuento, solo que el rescate fue al revés; Makoto lo había rescatado.  
Los orbes azules de Haru, no podían estar en otra parte ahora, salvo en el rostro del castaño.

— Oh, mira Haru. Esta es la parte donde Ariel va con la Bruja de los Abismos… — Comentó el castaño, señalando la ilustración del libro, donde estaba la sirena llorando y a lado de ella, ya hacia otra mujer, hablando sobre algo. El azabache puso atención de nueva cuenta al libro, haciendo que Makoto sonriera suavemente y siguiera leyendo en voz alta.

Y la lectura prosiguió, hasta el final.  
Haru estaba ansioso por escucharlo; a pesar de su expresión neutral de siempre, quería saber que había pasado con Ariel y el príncipe. ¿Se habrían casado? ¿Vivieron felices y amándose? ¿El hechizo de la bruja se había revertido y ella fue humana por el resto de su vida?

— ¿Quieres que siga? — Preguntó el castaño, haciendo que el azabache le volteara a ver con un deje sorprendido. Ante esto, Makoto suspiró y cerró el libro unos instantes.  
— El final es triste, bastante… — Confirmó, mirando al azabache. Ante esto, Haruka se acercó como pudo hacia el castaño.

— ¿Lo es? ¿Es muy malo? — Preguntó Haru, con preocupación.

— Bueno, no es tan malo, pero, realmente a mí me parece de lo más triste. — Inquirió el de ojos esmeraldas, sonriendo con un deje de melancolía en esta.  
— La primera vez que lo leí, me puse a llorar… —Confesó el castaño, soltando una risa un tanto avergonzada después. Jamás le había dicho esto a alguien, ni siquiera a sus padres o sus dos hermanos menores, quienes eran sus confidentes más íntimos en su vida.

— ¿Llorar? — Preguntó el Moreno, hacienda que Makoto se quedara sorprendido unos instantes.

— ¿Nunca has llorado, Haru? — Intervino el castaño, aun sorprendido. Haruka simplemente negó con la cabeza, sin tener idea de que era eso realmente. Fue entonces cuando Makoto decidió explicarle al tritón el término de "Llanto". — 'Llorar' es… Cuando sientes una tristeza muy grande en tu corazón. Esto es cuando pierdes algo muy importante que quieres o alguien a quien amas mucho. — Sabía que debía de ser más específico, así que, miró de nueva cuenta el libro y se decidió a dar un ejemplo de este.  
— Es… Lo que le pasó a Ariel con el príncipe; cuando ella sabía que no podía estar con él por no ser humana, lloró. Eso significa que estaba sintiendo una tristeza muy grande, justo aquí… — Para que fuese más preciso, Makoto señaló su pecho, justo el lugar donde estaba su corazón.  
— Cuando una persona llora, siente la tristeza, y la tristeza hace un dolor o una incomodidad justo en el corazón. — Concluyó el castaño, haciendo que Haruka observara la mano que hacia sobre su pecho, tomándola unos instantes. Esto sobresalto a Makoto unos instantes; Haru no solía tener un contacto así con él y, en ese preciso instante, lo hizo sorprender un poco.

— Si pierdo a Makoto, mi corazón sentirá tristeza… — Confesó el moreno, posando su azulada mirada en la ajena. Ambos se observaron unos instantes en silencio. Pero aquel momento se interrumpió gracias a un sonido proveniente de la cocina; Makoto había dejado la tetera con agua para preparar té; esta ya estaba lista, pues la tetera "chillaba".  
Despacio, el castaño hizo a un lado la mano de Haru, sonriendo después con ternura.

— Voy a preparar té de durazno… — Y con ello, se levantó de donde estaba, yendo a la cocina de nueva cuenta. Haru, solamente asintió y le observó retirarse.

Cuando el castaño se fue, Haru se recargó contra una de las orillas de su "estanque", pensativo. ¿Habrá sido lo correcto del decirle a Makoto aquello? ¿Realmente, el sentía eso? ¿Llegaría a llorar si Makoto ya no estuviera con él? Un cincuenta por ciento de él, decía que 'Si', pero el otro cincuenta, optaba por un 'No lo sé'. Comenzaba a ser difícil el entender los sentimientos humanos; eran confusos, demasiado.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

Lo restante de la mañana y tarde fue tranquilo. Makoto había convivido un día más con Haru, sin que nada le impidiese el hacerlo. Gustaba de cada momento que llegaba a pasar con su amigo acuático, incluso, podía decirse a sí mismo que aquello lo relajaba en demasía.  
Miraron la televisión un par de horas, se pusieron a leer algo de manga (que obviamente Makoto tuvo que explicarle a Haru sobre la lectura y los dibujos que venían en las viñetas), escucharon música (cosa que Haru aún no estaba acostumbrado a ponerse un audífono en uno de sus oídos, aun), en fin; todo lo que Makoto solía hacer los domingos (ya que era el único día de las semana que podía estar en casa, en completa paz) , ahora lo compartía con este tritón.  
Desde que Haru llegó a su vida, su rutina había cambiado por completo y eso, comenzaba a agradarle en demasía al castaño; ya no estaba solo, ya no sentía que algo le faltaba.

Llegó entonces la noche y con ello, la hora de baño.  
El castaño sabía que si él tomaba una ducha, Haru también lo haría. Y como siempre, el cedía.  
Sacó a Haru de la piscina, llevándolo en brazos a la tina del baño (que ya estaba preparada hacia unos minutos atrás), para colocar el cuerpo del moreno y dejar que se acostumbrara a la temperatura del agua. Pronto, él se metía dentro, quedando detrás del tritón, para poder bañarlo.  
Fue un baño normal como cualquier otro que llegaban a tener.

Cuando salieron, Makoto de inmediato llevo a Haru a su piscina, donde lo colocó con cuidado, mirando lo rápido que se acostumbraba al cambio de temperatura.  
Suspiró y se dedicó a realizar los últimos preparativos para la hora de dormir; dejó el aire acondicionado a una temperatura no muy fría y, mientras el aparato iniciaba su trabajo, iba al baño de nueva cuenta a lavarse los dientes. Esto también servía para que Haruka se acomodase para dormir.  
Cuando volvió, encontró a Haru en su típica posición para dormir, esperando aun con los ojos semi-abiertos la despedida de las 'Buenas Noches' por parte del castaño.  
Este, sonrió suavemente, acercándose a la pequeña piscina, para acariciar los cabellos del azabache por debajo del agua.

— Buenas noches, Haru. Descansa. — Y con ello, el moreno podía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por Morfeo.

Al observar que Haru ya no se movía precipitadamente, mirando que su respiración bajo el agua llegaba a hacer suaves movimientos en esta misma, Makoto suponía que ya se había quedado dormido; con ello, apagaba las luces del departamento y se retiraba a su habitación para dormir.  
No obstante, Haruka aún no estaba dispuesto a dormir del todo, pues sus pensamientos no le dejaban hacerlo; quería saber que había pasado con la sirenita al final del cuento. No quería quedarse con la duda, pero, tenía miedo de encontrarse con un final que quizá, pudiese ser el suyo.  
Resistió un poco y negó unas cuentas veces en su cabeza sobre ello. No quería que ese final 'triste' fuera el mismo para Makoto y para él. No quería llorar y que su corazón le doliese mucho si algo malo ocurriese entre Makoto y él; para ello, decidió prometerse que no iría a leer el final de ese cuento y seguiría aprendiendo del castaño de todo a todo, para que su propio final tuviera uno feliz.

.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .

**A-EVERYBODY, A-MOVE YOUR FEET AND FEEL UNITED, OH-OH-OH(8)  
A-EVERYBODY, A-MOVE YOUR FEET AND FEEL UNITED, OH-OH-OH(8) **

**¡HELLO EVERYBODY, LEVICHOU ON THE HOUSE!  
****¿Cómo están, gentesita? Espero que bien:)  
¿Cómo ven el segundo capítulo? Necesito opiniones; si está muy empalagoso, demasiado lindo, le hace falta drama, acción, ¿algo? DECIDME:D**

**Bueno, creo que no voy a hacer mucho choro (a decir muchas cosas pues (¿?)) en esto, así que, les recuerdo que mis dos fics de SNK están en Hiatus, por lo que les pido paciencia. Van a volver, si, pero yo creo que dentro de dos meses más.  
Por mientras, se van a tener que deleitar con otros fics que estaré subiendo de otros fandoms; así que, de que no me voy a quedar sin escribir, no va a ser así:)**

**Pues bueno, cuídense mucho y recuerden dejar un review, darle favorito ya sea a mí como autor o a la historia (en caso de que les gusto) o un follow, de la misma forma (al fic o a mí como autora). Se les agradecerá de corazón eso:3  
¡Un saludo y nos vemos muy pronto, bye bye:D! **


	3. Día 3

**.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .**

**NOTA:** Free!: Iwatobi Swim Club, no me pertenece.  
Las siguientes anotaciones son para hacerles notar diferentes puntos dentro del fic:  
▪ Esto es un AU (Alternative Universe / Universo Alternativo), del ending de Free! Eternal Summer (Future Fish).  
▪ Es un fic MakoHaru (MakotoxHaruka) / En resumen, un fic YAOI (ChicoxChico)  
▪ Mer!Haru (Haru es un tritón)  
**ADVERTENCIAS: **Diabetes segura y un poco de Angst. (No se preocupen, el drama vendrá después:'D)  
▪ **¡****SORPRESA ESPECIAL****!** ▪:Dos personajes de la misma serie, parecerán como coprotagonistas:)

**.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .**

— **The Future is Watching Us **—

Día 3: Mi tiempo, es para ti.

**.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .**

— Haru, sal de ahí, por favor… — Y ahí estaba. Un suplicante Makoto, quien no dejaba de insistir a un terco tritón llamado Haruka saliera de la tina del baño. Esto había pasado por lo siguiente: El día anterior, Makoto se había quedado hasta tarde en su trabajo y no tuvo tiempo de llegar a hacer la cena. Cuando llegó a su casa, lo primero y último que hizo fue ir a su habitación, pasando por la sala sin saludar al pelinegro y echarse en la cama. Ese día, había sido de lo más agotador puesto que, en la universidad había tenido dos exámenes que hacer y una exposición que presentar; aparte, llegando al trabajo, tuvo que revisar a más de diez pacientes caninos y tener un ultrasonido de una perrita Basettehound, quien esperaba crías.  
Haru vio cuando Makoto llegó y, pensando que iba a acercarse a saludarle, como siempre, pasó de largo hacia su cuarto. Eso le hizo sentirse mal, creyendo que había cometido algo y que por ello, Makoto estaba molesto; eso dejó al pobre tritón desconcertado, hasta escuchar el grito de susto del mencionado desde la habitación.  
El pobre castaño, se dio cuenta de que había dejado a Haru sin cenar, como a sí mismo, por lo que unas horas más tarde, se despertó de golpe, yendo a ver si el peliazul se encontraba bien.

Ahora, se hallaban los dos en el baño; Haru estaba metido en la tina, con todo su cuerpo dentro de esta, sin querer salir. Makoto ya hacia fuera, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y estando de rodillas a lado de la tina, suplicando; él ya se había dado una ducha y se había dado la tarea de consentir un poco al triton después de su pequeña falta, pero al parecer, Haruka estaba molesto ahora con él.

— Haru, ya te dije que lo siento. No volverá a pasar, ¿sí? — Insistió el castaño, más el aludido simplemente le ignoro, mirando su escamosa cola y tocándola con cierto desinterés.  
Al ver que le ignoraba, Makoto chillo en protesta.  
— Haaaaaruuuu… — Exclamó, mientras se acercaba más a la tina, para mirar a su amigo acuático. Ante esto, el tritón solo volvió la vista a él, estando con una expresión seria.

— Me ignoraste… Estas recibiendo el mismo trato. —

— ¡Sabes que no fue a propósito! Estaba muy cansado y solo quería dormir… Tuvo mucho que hacer ayer de la escuela, y lo sabes… — Insistió y recató de nueva cuenta el ojos esmeralda, queriendo hacerle entender al ojiazul que no volvería a hacer eso otra vez. Sin embargo, parecía que Haru no iba a cambiar de opinión.  
— Ahh, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? — Preguntó el pobre chico humano, mientras se recargaba un poco contra la orilla de la tina. Ante esto, Haru pensó que sería una maravillosa oportunidad para chantajearle.

— ¿Qué puedes hacer? — Preguntó el moreno, con un deje de neutralidad en su voz, queriendo verse aún "molesto".  
— Cocinar caballa todo el resto del año… — Respondió Haru.

— ¡¿EH?! ¡¿TODO EL AÑO?! — Replicó el castaño a modo de queja, acercándose a observar un poco mejor al tritón, desconcertado. Ante esto, el tritón asintió varias veces, de forma demandante, haciendo que el pobre Makoto suspirara derrotado y asintiera ahora, en señal de aprobación. — Bien… Tú ganas… — Declaró el castaño, haciendo que la mirada de Haru se iluminara, mientras su cola se movía de un lado a otro, en señal de alegría.  
— Ahora, ¿saldrás de ahí? —Y cuando volvió la vista hacia el moreno, este ya hacia extendiendo sus brazos hacia él, en señal de que lo sacara de ahí. Entonces, se puso de pie y con cuidado, tomaba en brazos al tritón para llevarlo a su piscina en la sala.

Cuando ya Haru estuvo en su "charco", se acomodó suavemente, observando que el castaño volvía a su habitación para colocarse su pijama. — _"¿Habrá sido buena idea el aprovecharme de él?"_ —Se preguntó el chico tritón, mientras reposaba una de sus mejillas contra la orilla de su piscina, pensativo.  
Y mientras estaba distraído, Makoto llegó a la sala teniendo una toalla en la cabeza, para secar sus castaños cabellos. Se acercó a la piscina de Haru, sentándose enfrente y observar lo pensativo que se encontraba ahora.

— ¿En qué piensas? — Dedujo el de ojos verdes, mientras el tritón volteaba a verle, con aquella expresión neutral que siempre hacia en su rostro.  
Haru, al verle, pudo notar que aun secaba sus cabellos. Suspiró y se acercó al otro lado del pequeño estanque, donde estaba Makoto.

— Lo siento. — Murmuró Haru, mientras ocultaba su rostro contra el extremo de la piscina. Sabía que había estado mal el chantajear al castaño, después de tantos buenos tratos que le daba todos los días. Ante esto, el castaño dejó de secar sus cabellos, para ponerle atención al chico tritón. Pronto, sonrió y dejo escapar una suave risa de sus labios, para así, acercarse a acariciar con una mano sus cabellos, de forma suave.

— Tranquilo, ya te hare tu plato con caballa, ¿de acuerdo? — Y con ello, el moreno se sintió más aliviado, mientras recibía la suave caricia de su amigo humano en su cabeza.

**.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .**

El pasar de los días fue más tranquilo, aunque Makoto seguía llegando tarde a casa del trabajo, Haru comprendió que no siempre Makoto estaría las veinticuatro horas del día y los siete días de la semana para ponerle atención. Había comprendido, que la vida humana era más difícil que su vida como tritón. Y a pesar de ello, aún existía la duda de que si no era una carga más en la vida del castaño; aún no se atrevía a preguntar y no sabía por qué.  
Por el otro lado, Makoto estaba más que encantado por tener a Haru acompañándolo siempre que llegaba a casa. Estaba contento por tener a alguien con quien hablar durante las noches, alguien que le recibiera en casa después del trabajo, alguien que se preocupaba por el si llegaba tarde. En fin, Makoto no se había quejado de la presencia de Haruka en ningún momento y, al parecer, no lo haría.

Un día, estando en la universidad y durante una de las clases, a los alumnos se les pidió hacer equipos en binas, para un trabajo de investigación sobre criaturas marinas. Hasta ahí no había ningún problema, pero lo habría cuando fuera la hora del tercer descanso del día, justo después de esa clase.  
Makoto era uno de los chicos que siempre sacaba buenas notas y, al parecer, la clase donde más destacaba era Biología, y sobre todo, la animal. Sus amigos, siempre le pedían ayuda a la hora de estudiar sobre la materia y claro, Makoto siendo tan bueno en la materia y tan buena persona, accedía a ayudarles, solo que esta vez, algo iría a cambiar.  
Cuando sonó la campana del tercer receso, toda la gran bola de amigos y uno que otro compañero del salón se acercaron al lugar donde ya hacia el castaño, empezando a discutir entre ellos de quien haría equipo con él. Ahora, Makoto no sabía si sentirse halagado por tanta popularidad o asfixiado por eso mismo.

Sus amigos y compañeros, mientras seguían discutiendo, el aprovechó en un momento de que estuvieran distraídos, para llevarse su almuerzo e ir a comer a otro lado. Sin embargo, su plan no tuvo mucho éxito, ya que otro de sus amigos le llegó por la espalda y le abrazo con un brazo del cuello, empezando a deliberar por sí mismo que el seria su compañero. Ante esto, toda la bola de amigos se acercaron al castaño, reclamando que como había podido hacer eso. El pobre ojiverde, sin saber qué hacer y para que nadie se peleara por él, miró hacia su alrededor, hasta que a sus ojos, se encontró la respuesta.

— ¡Y-yamazaki! — Exclamó Makoto hacia un chico que ya hacia leyendo en la parte más alta del salón. El mencionado volteo, sin saber que era lo que realmente estaba pasando.  
— ¡S-seamos compañeros! — Pidió con cierta desesperación el castaño, observando al otro chico.

Yamazaki Sousuke, era otro de los chicos que destacaba en la clase de Biología. ¿La razón? Nadie la sabia, puesto que nunca se miraba interesado en la materia, pero, todos reconocían que sabía bastante sobre la materia, aunque claro, Makoto lo desbancaba un lugar abajo, por milésimas.  
El chico de cabellos azabaches y mirada aguamarina, alzó una de sus cejas al aire, preguntándose el por qué Tachibana lo había escogido como compañero, sabiendo que tenía un círculo de amigos en donde tenía a quien escoger y hasta le daba de sobra. Pero, mirando su rostro y a la gran cantidad de personas que lo solicitaban, no tuvo más remedio que ayudar al pobre ojiverde. Eran compañeros a fin de cuentas, ¿no?

— Bien… — Respondió nada más el de ojos aguamarina, siguiendo con su lectura. Ante esto, Makoto sonrió aliviado, mientras escuchaba la decepción de sus otros compañeros. Sus amigos le renegaron de principio, pero después, el asunto se olvidó, gracias a que todos se dedicaron a comer su almuerzo. Por el momento, el asunto ya no era tan grave.

**.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .**

Cuando llego la última clase y la hora de salida, Makoto le pidió a Sousuke que se reunieran en la cafetería de la escuela, para hablar sobre la investigación. Sin embargo, Sousuke se había negado ante eso, puesto que tenía "cosas que hacer" después de la escuela. El castaño pensó que si se trataba de alguna clase extra o tenía que ir a trabajar, justo como él. No quiso hablar del tema o preguntar, así que, prefirió darle su número telefónico, para comunicarse en la noche, a ver que se decidía sobre esto.

Al salir de clases, Makoto fue a su trabajo de lo más tranquilo, pensando en que podría proponerle a Sousuke para la investigación. Tenía demasiados temas, y más porque la biología marina era de sus temas preferidos en esa clase.  
¿Sobre qué podrían hablar? ¿Ballenas? ¿Los arrecifes? ¿Leones marinos? En fin, había muchísimos temas que conversar y por decidir. Makoto, estaba contento, por el momento.

**.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .**

Cuando se despidió del castaño, Sousuke emprendió la marcha hacia su departamento, no sin antes pasar por algo de comida en un pequeño establecimiento de ramen, donde llevó dos platos grandes.  
Cuando abrió la puerta y se adentró a su hogar, dejó sus cosas en la entrada, pasando luego por la sala. Se acercó a esta misma, escuchando que el televisor estaba encendido. Él ya sabía quién estaba dentro de su casa…

—Ey Rin… Traje ramen para cenar… — Saludó con una sonrisa el azabache, mientras su vista se fijaba en una cola de tiburón color griseado, hasta la parte del abdomen, donde se combinaba con un torso, brazos, cuello, hombros, manos y rostro humano. Este ser, quien era nada más y nada menos que un tritón, ya hacía en un estanque de cristal a la medida.

— Llegas tarde, como siempre, Sousuke… — Replicó el mencionado, enseñando su ligera molestia en su rostro, dejando ver sus puntiagudos y afilados dientes. El moreno, sonrió un tanto más y se acercó a lado de su compañero de cuarto, donde sacó de la bolsa de plástico el ramen y se lo dio con cuidado al tritón de cabellos rojizos y ojos magentas.

— Perdona, tenía que ponerme de acuerdo con un chico de la escuela, por un trabajo de investigación… — Dijo en su defensa el de ojos aguamarinas, mientras se sentaba a lado del estanque, para comer su porción de la cena.  
El tritón, teniendo su porción, dio gracias por la comida y comenzó a saciar su hambre.

— Estaba mirando, que se viene el invierno dentro de un mes y medio… — Dijo Rin, mientras observaba como Sousuke comía de su plato de ramen.

— Entonces, eso quiere decir, ¿qué empezare a ponerte agua más tibia en el estanque? — Preguntó el joven humano, mientras le cambiaba al televisor.

— No exactamente, pero, ahora que lo dices, necesito que cambies el agua… — Dijo el tritón de cabellos rojizos, mientras comida su plato de ramen. Dejó este mismo unos instantes, para hablarle de un tema en específico al moreno. — Sousuke, ya para estas fechas, seré un adulto. Eso quiere decir, que mis ciclos de apareamiento van a empezar tarde o temprano. — Dijo Rin, con un tono serio en su voz. Ante esto, Sousuke dejo también de comer su cena, observando al pelirrojo.

— ¿Tendré que llevarte al océano, hasta que se cumplan esas fechas? — Preguntó el de ojos aguamarinas, viéndose algo decepcionado de lo que el tritón le decía.

— No voy a poder regresar, Sousuke… — Ante esto, el joven humano se desconcertó.  
— Mi raza es… Muy activa conforme a esos temas y, eso significa, que tendré que buscar a una hembra, con la cual empezar a formar una familia… — Y antes de que Rin pudiera seguir hablando, Sousuke se le adelantó.

— ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer, para que yo pueda impedirlo? — Impuso este, observando al tritón, quien no tardó en preocuparse por la actitud ajena. A él tampoco le gustaba la idea pero el ciclo de vida que llegaba a tener su especie, no tenía vuelta atrás.

— Sousuke… — Susurró el nombre ajeno, mientras se disponía a pensar. Para ser sincero, no quería llegar a pensar sobre esto, pero, era parte de su naturaleza y debía decírselo a Sousuke.  
Él lo había rescatado hace más de un año en las costas de una playa cercana, donde casi era víctima de unos pescadores extranjeros. No podía pagarle así, por todo lo que había hecho por él, hasta ahora.  
— Perdón… No era momento de decirlo… — Dijo, tratando de olvidar el tema pero, claro que no se pasaría desapercibido con una sola disculpa.

— Rin… Te lo repito de nuevo… — Dijo el moreno, mientras se levantaba de donde estaba sentado y se acercaba al chico tritón, tomando su plato con ramen y dejarlo junto al suyo. — ¿Hay algo que puedo hacer, para impedir que te vayas? — Volvió a preguntar, mientras tomaba el rostro del tritón entre sus manos, dejando ver una expresión de aflicción en su rostro. Rin, en silencio, se acercó más a él, donde le abrazo con fuerza, ocultando su rostro contra el pecho ajeno.

— Quisiera que hubiera una solución, pero, por el momento, no se me ocurre ninguna… — Respondió el pelirrojo, mientras apretaba un poco el abrazo entre el cálido cuerpo del joven humano y el frio propio. Sousuke suspiró, levantando una de sus manos hacia la cabeza del chico tritón, donde acaricio sus cabellos, para tranquilizarlo.

— Encontraremos una solución, te lo prometo… — Expresó el azabache en susurro, dejando que el abrazo se hiciera más duradero entre ambos.  
Sousuke no quería tener que pasar ya una vida solo; la compañía de Rin era lo único que ahora lo llegaba a hacer feliz. Si hubiera la posibilidad de desear algo, desearía que Rin fuese humano y compartieran una vida sin problema alguno. O el convertirse en alguien de su especie, para que fuese más libre, pero estando siempre junto a él en cada momento. Sin embargo, no existía tal cosa, por lo que, debían ambos adaptarse uno al otro y aceptándose tal cual eran.  
Por ello, Sousuke ahora se prometía que, todo su tiempo se lo dedicaría al pelirrojo, sin importar que.

**.:.:.:.: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .: .**

_**EYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY BUDDIES:D  
¡LEVICHOU'S TALKING!  
¡Hello darlings! ¿Cómo están?  
Espero que bien:)**_

_**¿Qué tal el capítulo de ahora? Les he de contar que no estaba muy convencida de poner a otra pareja y, si la ponía, a quien poner como tritón y al otro como humano. Estaba decidiendo el poner a Sousuke como tritón pero, para hacerlo más interesante, puse a Rin:'D.  
Allright~, no tengo mucho que decir salvo que, he estado leyendo sus reviews y, si los estoy tomando en cuenta. Solo espérenme poquito y habrá drama próximamente con Makoto y Haruka, lo prometo.  
Por el momento, disfruten del fluff:3  
¡Otra cosa, antes de que se me olvide!:  
Me alegra realmente que les este gustando este fic:). Serán poquitos los reviews, likes y etc, pero, me alegra en demasía que si haya cierta respuesta:). **_

_**Por cierto, tengo planeado una cosilla que miré por ahí en Tumblr y me llamo muchísimo la atención (Fue un gif, realmente).  
Se me antojo un pequeño crossover con dos series que fueron muy de mi agrado (Si adivinan cuales son, voy a poner un pequeño pedazo (como un preview), para el próximo capítulo. Les doy dos pistas: **__**Las mencione en alguno de los dos capítulos de este fic:D y son recientes**__**) **_

_**¡EN FIN! Recuerden dejar review si tienen alguna idea en especial, darle like a la historia o a mi como autor y de igual forma, si gustan seguir la historia (para las actualizaciones de los capítulos) o a mi como autora (por si subo fics nuevos), ¡háganlo!  
Es bien recibido esto:D**_

_**Cuídense mucho y nos seguimos leyendo por aquí.  
¡NOS VEMOS EN LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN! **_


End file.
